


and i think you really want me (too)

by mightbemelissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Padmé, Song Lyrics, look Padmé Amidala is jewish and you can all fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbemelissa/pseuds/mightbemelissa
Summary: Anakin hated parties, he hated Ahsoka for dragging him to one, but after running into his childhood neighbor he had to admit that occasionally they aren't terrible, especially if they bring Padmé Naberrie into his life.





	and i think you really want me (too)

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics found throughout this fic are from "Stay the Night" by Jukebox the Ghost, I highly recommend listening to the song and their other stuff, their my absolute favorite band. I've been dealing with some writer's block so I'm really excited to share this fic and hopefully I'll have something else new out before I go back to school in two weeks.

* * *

 

 _no, we’re not getting any younger_  
_i’m coming over, i’m coming over_

* * *

To a thirteen year old boy, desperately in love, or so he believed, with his next door neighbor, high school graduation was the end of the world. There was no other way to describe the feeling deep in Anakin Skywalker’s gut as he watched his now-a-college-freshman neighbor packing up her car. Padmé Naberrie was an angel in his mind, graceful and kind, and the best person in Anakin’s life, aside from his mother, of course. She had babysat Anakin when they were both younger (at thirteen he _insisted_ he was now old enough to be home alone) and those nights had been some of his favorites. She would indulge him in his childish whims, sitting in the garage with him as he tried to invent some new contraption and the warm light of the setting sun illuminated the room just as much as her laugh did. But now she was leaving him behind. She was grown up and he hadn’t even started high school.

If anybody asked, Anakin _wasn’t_ crying. It was allergies. Everybody knew late summer pollen made him teary eyed.

“Oh, Ani,” Padmé said with a soft smile, “Are you crying?”

Well, that was if that anybody was someone other than Padmé.

Trying to hide a sniffle and put on a brave face, Anakin replied with a nod, “I’m just gonna miss you a lot.” With the just-a-little-too-long edge of his sleeve, Anakin wiped away a tear, “Am I ever gonna see you again?”

Not wanting to lie, Padmé shrugged. With her going to college and her older sister living with her fiancé, her parents were also moving out. By the end of the month Padmé would be well on her way into her first semester of college and her parents would have settled into their new home, three states over. “I don’t know,” She sighed, “I’ll miss having you as my neighbor, Ani.”

In response, Anakin flung himself at Padmé, hugging her tightly. She was without a doubt the love of his life and he was never going to see her again. She would be gone forever living a bigger and better adult life while he had four years of high school looming before him, without her reliable advice to guide him. After a moment of Padmé hugging him back, she moved to release him. She was about to move over to his mother, Shmi, to say goodbye to her and then her own family before driving off, when Anakin grabbed her hand.

“Wait,” He said. When she turned to him Anakin slipped a small piece of engraved metal, “I made this from one of the scraps of the drone I was working on, a little trinket so you remember me.”

A kind smile curved across Padmé’s lips as she assured Anakin that she didn’t need the gift to remember him by, but she would cherish it all the same. Anakin watched as she slipped it into her pocket and for the first time he realized maybe she was more important to him than he was to her. He stood with his mother’s arm around his shoulder and Padmé’s proud parents a few feet away from him, waving as she drove off towards her future. Anakin followed his mother back into the house, shuffling his feet and looking down, with a pit in his stomach as if he had just lost something special. Which he knew he had.

* * *

 

 _stare at the napkin with your number  
_ _i’m coming over, i’m coming over_

* * *

 

With a deep sigh, Anakin scrunched up his face and rubbed his hand across his forehead, it was in that exact moment he decided Ahsoka was dead and he was going to kill her. It was her fault he was there, bored out of his mind in the middle of a party he didn’t want to go to. Not that he ever wanted to go to a party, they weren’t his scene, Anakin would much prefer a quiet night at home with his small and angry kitten Artoo and his latest project or an evening at the bar where Ahsoka works and he can get discounted drinks with his friends. But no, Ahsoka had made the executive decision that he needed to _broaden his horizons_ and had forced him to come with her to an “Unplugged Party,” meaning no phones. Usually at a party Anakin would stake out a spot of wall and just scroll through his phone all evening but that wasn’t an option. Which was why he was going to kill Ahsoka. He had found himself fending off four different women, one man, and one couple, who were interested in getting drinks sometime and then maybe something more. Anakin wasn’t interested. He was happy being single, he was only twenty-four and felt no need to rush into any relationship, especially with someone he met at something so contrived as a phoneless party.

Within minutes of getting to the party, Ahsoka had spotted Barriss, the girl she was incredibly interested, and had abandoned Anakin. Even without his phone, Anakin took up his usual mantle of standing against a wall and doing anything except mingle. The party was even more draining than the usual ones he was dragged to without his phone as a distraction. To pass the time Anakin found himself people watching. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friend Rex making moves on a blonde woman that Anakin had seen at a couple other parties. He knew Obi-Wan was nearby, probably still working up the courage to ask Satine out on a date. He watched a group of women sipping their drinks and talking about who knows what. He even had the joy of watching two guys go from strangers to leaving together, all in the span of forty-five minutes. Bored eyes roved over the dance floor before glancing down at his watch, hoping enough time had passed that he could leave without Ahsoka berating him until he caved and came to another party. Only five minutes had passed since the last time he looked at his watch. Grumbling to himself, Anakin decided he ought to get something to drink at the very least, if he was going to spend the next few hours leaning against that wall. As he heaved himself off the wall, a petite woman came around the corner, just in time to crash into Anakin, spilling her wine all over his shirt. She was a mess of dark curls matched with pale skin, her dark jeans and blue sweater clung to her like a second skin, and she was the most beautiful person Anakin had ever seen.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” She grabbed napkins from a nearby table and started blotting at Anakin’s shirt. Through her frantic apologies, she didn’t realize how Anakin tensed up.

“Padmé?” Anakin asked, looking down at the familiar face of his boyhood crush.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she stopped her failing attempt to clean up the wine that had seeped into Anakin’s shirt. Pulling her hand back from him, she looked up with confused brown eyes that made his heart melt, “Do I know you?”

Smiling nervously and no longer caring about the wine covering him, Anakin reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah, sorta. It’s Anakin. Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker. You probably don’t-”

“Ani?” She asked, she squinted at him, as if she was trying to find the little thirteen-year-old she last saw in the face of the six foot man before her, “From Tatooine?” He nodded and she let out a surprised laugh before pulling him into a quick hug that Anakin wished could have lasted forever, “You’ve grown.”

“So have you,” He said before he could stop himself, “More beautiful that is,” A blush quickly spread across his cheeks, “I mean for an eighteen-year-old to now, you’re more beautiful now than you were then, not that you weren’t beautiful then, I just-”

“It’s good to see you, too,” She cut off his rambling for a second time, with a bright smile on her face she then asked, “What are you even doing in Coruscant?”

The drink he was planning on getting already forgotten as Anakin and Padmé moved through the party to a small couch away from the music where they were able to talk. She listened intently as Anakin told her the highlights of his four years at Tatooine High School, making sure she knew that Mr. Windu was just as intimidating after her graduation. He told her about his scholarship to Coruscant College in engineering and how he had gotten a job, even before completing his senior year, to design new and more efficient cars for JEDI Corps. He was enthralled by Padmé’s life. After leaving all those years ago she went on to graduate Naboo University summa cum laude. She then went on to get a masters in political science there. At twenty-eight she found herself working in politics, which Anakin admitted he might have read a news article or two about, and was contemplating running for senate.

The two of them spent the entire party together, just talking. About an hour into their conversation Padmé lunged forward to the coffee table near them, grabbing a napkin. Confused, Anakin asked what she was doing as she frantically scribbled something down.

“This is a phoneless party but that doesn’t mean we’ll be phoneless in the morning,” She said, “I wanted to make sure you got this.” She slipped into his hand a napkin with a slight wine stain from Padmé trying to clean him up earlier and her phone number clearly written out.

Three hours passed like that, just talking. Padmé told Anakin embrassaring college stories. Anakin told Padmé hilarious college adventures. They laughed at shared memories of their childhood together in the small town of Tatooine with the two hot sun and Padmé’s pool in the backyard that seemed like a planet all of it’s own. Neither of them noticed the party winding down or the other guests collecting their phones and leaving, they were only aware of each other and the warm feeling the other stirred in their chests. They probably wouldn’t have ever moved from the couch to end their conversation if it wasn’t for the exhausted host nearly shoving them out the door. They both took their phones and left together, still giggling.

“Are you okay getting home?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna take a cab,” She glanced around and saw no lights in sight, “Or maybe call an Uber.”

Nodding, Anakin blushed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. “I guess I’ll see you around,” He said with a slight shrug.

“You still have that napkin with my number, right?” When he nodded Padmé all but demanded that he text and call her. Soon. They had to get together again. As Padmé’s ride pulled up both acted in a whim and leaned in to kiss the other on the cheek. For the smallest fraction of a second their lips touched. Both of them were blushing so brightly it could have been seen without the light of the streetlamp. Anakin stood on the corner, waving at Padmé’s Uber as it pulled away from the curb, a goofy smile spread across his face and feeling like he was on cloud nine.

He was going to have to thank Ahsoka.

* * *

_i’m singing journey on the highway_  
_i’m still believing, i’m still believing_  
_that i’ll wake up beside you one day  
i’m still believing, i’m still believing_

* * *

 

“You sound awful!” Padmé laughed loudly, her voice raised to be heard over the rush of the wind that was bursting through the open windows, the roar of the cars zooming by, and the combined sound of classic rock and Anakin’s off key singing. In response, Anakin sang louder, he hammed up his performance, forming a fist with his free hand, pretending it was a microphone. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to sneak a peek of Padmé, regretting a little that he had to keep his focus on the road and not her radiant smile. From the looks he could steal of her, Anakin was sure she was an angel. In his entire life Anakin had never seen anything more beautiful than Padmé in that moment. Her hair was wild and free, a mess of dark tangled curls pulled by the wind and dancing around her wide grin, the golden light of late afternoon seemed to make glow, as if she truly was placed on the Earth by heaven. Catching his eye for a moment, Padmé let out an exaggerated sigh, pretending as if what she was about to do was a tremendous burden, and started singing with him. When Padmé started an intense air guitar, accompanied by her singing the guitar rift, Anakin subconsciously dropped his hand to her thigh, no longer using it as a mic. She didn’t seem to react at first but when the song ended, instead of moving his hand, she wrapped her own around it, linking their fingers, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

If Anakin wasn’t as good a driver as he was he probably would have ended up crashing the car as his natural reaction to Padmé taking his hand. The instant her hand tightened in his grip, Anakin felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate increase. His wide grin softened to one of utter content and he glanced at her for a second to see a similar look on her face.

“Anakin!” Padmé exclaimed suddenly, breaking the mesmerizing moment.

Eyes darting back to the highway, knowing that he had only looked at her for a second, despite it feeling like an eternity, “This is our exit isn’t it?” He asked, a little embarrassed.

“Yeah,” She laughed, pulling her hand away so he could put it back on the wheel, “Yeah it is.”

The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silence, occasionally broken by Padmé pointing out a landmark or giving directions on when to turn. The house she finally told him to stop at was bigger than Anakin expected, with a sprawling backyard and a winding driveway. With classical pillars holding up a balcony, large bay windows, and a stunning wrap around deck, the house looked more like a mansion than a one family home to Anakin. It was a far call from the small two bedroom house the Naberrie’s had owned back in Tatooine. In retrospect, he shouldn’t have been surprised by the size, considering Padmé’s father, since moving to Naboo, had become a CEO of a major startup prior to his retirement. Trepidation seeped into Anakin as he parked the car and climbed out, but the joy radiating from Padmé soothed him. She was so excited to share her home with him, her best friend, that he was willing to stomach the discomfort of feeling like his lower class experience didn’t belong in the extravagant house.

“Mom and Dad are going to be so excited to see you,” Padmé gushed as she pulled her bags  from the trunk, “I’m so glad you agreed to come. It means alot to me.”

Anakin blushed, hoping she didn’t notice, and gave a small shrug, “What are friends for?”

“You’re the best, Ani,” Padmé said, giving him a quick hug before hurrying to the door. Before she could even pull out her key the front door burst open, Padmé’s nieces rushing towards her. Padmé dropped her bags to the driveway and dropped to her knees, wrapping the young girls in a tight hug and kissing their cheeks, wishing them a happy holiday. Padmé’s parents followed out the two girls, greeting both Padmé and Anakin.

“Shanah Tovah!” Ruwee and Jobal greeted, wrapping his daughter in a tight hug and lifting her up off the ground. She laughed, hugging him back tightly and kissing him on the cheek, before she went to hug her mother as well.

“Happy New Year,” Padmé said with a wide grin before grabbing Anakin’s hand and pulling him closer to her, as he had stepped back out of the way of the family reunion, “Mom, Dad, you remember Anakin from Tatooine, right?”

They greeted him just as warmly as they had greeted their daughter, thrilled to see old friends together again. Anakin’s nervousness melted away as he was led into the house, filled with the soothing smell of fresh baked challah and honey for the holiday. Padmé’s parents asked about his mother, about how he was doing. Both Padmé and himself had fun telling the story of how they remet, he mentioned how he still had the napkin tucked in his wallet and missed the look of utter adoration that passed across Padmé’s face at that confession. They shared stories of their time getting to know each other again for the past few months, how their friendship had grown. Anakin couldn’t stop thanking the entire Naberrie family for inviting him over for a holiday he didn’t even observe, for sharing their traditions with him. Jobal insisted he was being ridiculous, he was so close to Padmé that he was, without a doubt, family, and family was always welcome.

Dinner was filled with laughter and a constant exchange of stories. Anakin couldn’t take his eyes off Padmé, she was in her element with her family. The comfort of the holiday seemed to bring such an ease that, to Anakin, she seemed to float. Her smiles were easy and her laugh lighthearted. She seemed to glow the same way she had in the car, except there was no sun to cast the light, it was coming from inside of her. Everyone went to bed early, in preparation for Rosh Hashanah services in the morning. Anakin and Padmé ended up being the last up, it was just them and the final flickers of the holiday candles. As darkness coated the room, Padmé stretched, leaning a little against Anakin who sat beside her on the couch. She patted his arm, before telling him she was going to head to bed. He nodded, and moved as well, prepared to head off to the guest room he was staying in.

“Wait,” Padmé said, just as Anakin was leaving the room.

He turned to her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to see his confused expression in the dark, he asked her what was wrong.

“I have something to show you,” Padmé replied, “Stay right there.”

Anakin waited for a moment. He listened to her steps as she hurried upstairs and rustled around her room. A minute later she was back, in quick strides she walked up to him, coming to stand directly before him, so close that it would take so little effort for him to lean down to kiss her (not that he would, they were just friends and friends _don’t kiss_ ). “Look,” She said, holding her hand out between them.

His eyes dropped down to her hand where through the dim room he could make out the small metal pendant he had carved so long ago.

“You kept it?” He asked out of shock before he could stop himself. He was glad for the darkness, knowing she couldn’t see what felt like a blindingly bright blush.

“Of course I did,” Padmé replied, as if it was obvious, “Goodnight, Ani.” She finished with a soft kiss to his cheek, drawing close to him before pulling away quickly. She left the room before Anakin could formulate a coherent thought.

She had kept the carving. The small little metal nothing a kid had made for her. And she kept it. Anakin was in shock. He was ecstatic. As he walked towards the guest room he felt like _he_ was floating. The only thing that would have made the night better if there had been more than a kiss on the cheek (that was ridiculous they were just friends), if he could have stayed the night with her, not just in the guest room.

* * *

 

 _walking, draw close_  
_before we know_  
_we’re kissing goodbye  
but i really want to stay the night, night, night_

* * *

 

Anakin tightened his jacket against the brisk wind and, noticing Padmé shiver, stepped closer to her. She reacted almost immediately, moving towards him as well until she was leaning against him for warmth. Both of them had flushed cheeks and wide grins, they were exhausted but content. They had just finished a night of ice skating, which meant Padmé was gliding across the ice like an Olympian and Anakin was clinging to the rink wall like a small child, falling over often. Winter was just settling in and Anakin was preparing to leave Coruscant for two weeks to be with his mother for Christmas. Their skating excursion was going to be their last time hanging out until after the new year. He was going to miss her.

It surprised Anakin how quickly Padmé became a major part of his life (the center of his world but he would never say that aloud). It had been just over eight months since the party where they met again and since then they had become best friends. They would get lunch together a couple times a week and dinner nearly every night. After work they would end up at one of their apartments, wearing sweatpants and just relaxing together. He couldn’t remember a time he had been happier than when he was with her.

They reached Padmé’s apartment much sooner than Anakin would have liked. He would have rather walked for hours, even in the cold, just to spend a little more  time with her before leaving. Padmé seemed equally as reluctant for the night to end as she came to a slow stop outside her building. She stepped a little closer to him and Anakin couldn’t resist pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

“Have a good Christmas,” She said, “And send all my love to Shmi.”

“Of course,” Anakin replied, “And you have a good new year, I can’t wait to hear about what you and Satine get up to on the 31st.”

Padmé shrugged, “Won’t be as much fun without you there.”

Anakin fell silent, wishing he had something to say, wishing he could take Padmé with him to Tatooine but understanding why she was working, so that people who celebrated Christmas could have more leeway with the holiday. “I’ll see you when I get back,” He eventually said, half heartedly.

“Bye, Anakin,” she whispered as she drew close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Just a quick goodbye.

But Anakin didn’t want to say goodbye. He never wanted to say goodbye again. And he blurted that very thought out. Time seemed to freeze for Anakin as Padmé’s eyes widened at his words. Then they were both moving forward, feeling as if they were being pulled by a magnet. Padmé pushed herself up on her toes and surged up, capturing Anakin’s lips in a kiss. A real kiss. Not a peck or an accidental brush like so many times before. Anakin pressed deeper against her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush to him. She responded by snaking her hands through the loose curls at the nape of his neck.

When they pulled apart, their bright red cheeks were no longer due to just the cold. They stayed close, though, less than a centimeter separating their mouths. Padmé’s words ghosted over Anakin’s lips and, to him, sounded like heaven, “Stay the night?”

He kissed her again, greedily, before saying, “I’ve been wanting to forever.”

She laughed, “Me too.”

* * *

 

_and i think you really want me_

* * *

 

“Mom, Dad I have big news-”

“Hey Mom, Cliegg, there’s something I have to tell you-”

“We’re engaged!”

* * *

 

_too_

* * *

 


End file.
